A New Year
by ashleewframe
Summary: Sam wants to end the year and start a new one with Castiel by his side. Sastiel, short one-shut, fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or any of the plots, characters, or concepts contained therein.

**Author's Note: **This is just a short little fluffy fic for bringing in the new year, one among the hundreds that I am sure are being done in entirely the same fashion. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>TEN!<p>

Sam looked around for the eyes he knew so well, slate blue with a thick ring of indigo surrounding the iris. He'd gone to get drinks five minutes ago, so Sam didn't know where he could be. Sam was just anxious to get this New Year started the right way, with his angel by his side.

NINE!

Sam glanced around a third time, dodging a carelessly spilled drink as the crowd around him started jumping in excitement for the New Year. He could hear fireworks exploding outside, lit by those too excited to wait the nine more seconds it would take for 2015 to come. He didn't flinch as a woman screamed in his ear, didn't grimace as a shorter man stepped on his foot. He was intent on finding Castiel before the crowd chanted one.

EIGHT!

Sam felt his heart beat speed up as arms wrapped around from behind, a red cup in each hand. Sam felt a grin spread across his face, from ear to ear. Feeling as if he was moving in slow motion, he turned around, the grin frozen on his face. He felt more than heard (because nothing could be heard through the crown, except the countdown) the two drinks fall from Cas's hands, which were now grasping at Sam's back.

SEVEN!

Sam's eyes lit up when they reached Cas's face. Cas was smiling slightly too as he looked up at Sam. The whole world dropped away into the background as their eyes met, and in a moment of mutual understanding, they turned, heading for the door. Cas's arm did not leave Sam's waist, and Sam felt a shiver weave up his spine as Cas's skilled fingers bit into his side.

SIX!

They weren't going to make it to the door in time to greet the New Year in silence. Too many people were jockeying for position in front of the television, which was broadcasting an two-hours-late version of the New York ball drop. Sam felt another foot stomping on his, and a second later the owner of said foot was being shoved out of the way by Castiel. Sam dropped his gaze back down to Cas, who was looking innocently up at Sam with those big blue eyes Sam could never resist. Smirking, Sam thought _my little angel with the devil's horns_.

FIVE!

When he realized he would not be leaving the room for at least another five seconds, Sam turned towards Cas, intent on spending the next minute wrapped in his lover's arms. Cas happily obliged, and Sam craned his neck so he could rest his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas squeezed Sam tenderly, resting his head on Sam's chest in an only slightly awkward position. Sam felt Cas's lips on his exposed neck, softly sliding their way up to his chin.

FOUR!

Sam shuddered, changed positions slightly so he could kiss the point where Cas's neck met his shoulder, and held tightly onto Cas as his knees went weak. There was no one else around; the shuddering of the ground from all the people jumping couldn't distract Sam, the shouting of the countdown couldn't have drawn his attention. Cas's lips slipped up to Sam's jawbone, and Sam angled himself to give Cas a better canvas to paint on with his lips.

THREE!

Sam felt Cas's moan vibrate through his cheek, as Sam ran a hand through Cas's unruly black hair, further mussing it. He drew Cas away from him so he could place his own lips on Cas's stubbly cheek, loving the rough feel of the five o'clock shadow against his lips. He felt Cas's breath against his ear, quickening as he moved his lips ever closer to Cas's.

TWO!

The both pulled back, and Sam gazed into his partner's eyes, thinking _what a great year it's been. _The two of them had realized their feelings for one another, and once Sam had gotten up the courage to act on those feelings, everything else had fallen into place.

ONE!

It was time. Sam closed his eyes and leaned forward, met Cas halfway for their last kiss of the year. It was quick and sweet. Cas tasted like freedom; it was a taste no other lover of Sam's had been able to produce for him.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Pulling back a moment, Sam grinned at Castiel, and then leaned in again for another kiss, the first one of the New Year. This one wasn't quick or sweet; Sam's mouth captured Castiel's, sucking on his lower lip as his tongue darted into Cas's mouth once, twice, a third time until they were kissing with all the passion they had. It was a promise more than anything, and as Cas's fingers ran through Sam's long hair, Sam couldn't help but smile into Cas's mouth, certain that he'd made the right choice in making his feelings known.

They pulled back at the same time, blinking in tandem as they gazed at one another. Sam smiled down at Cas tenderly, and Cas gave his own version of a grin. The first kiss of the new year would pave the way for many others to follow.

"Time for another first," Sam said, taking a deep breath.

"I love you."


End file.
